Champions Festival (BW Promo 95)
|cardno=BW95|jpexpansion= }} |cardno=XY27|jpexpansion= }} |cardno=XY91|jpexpansion= }} |cardno=XY176|jpexpansion= }} |cardno=SM78|jpexpansion= }} |cardno=SM148|jpexpansion= }} Champions Festival (Japanese: チャンピオンズフェスティバル Champions Festival) is a . It was first released as one of the . Card text Release information Champions Festival was first distributed at the 2013 World Championships and has been at every annual event since. Featured in the Worlds 2013 artwork are , , , and . The artwork for the Worlds 2014 print features , , , , and with two of its : Modern and Ocean. The artwork also features a Psyduck-themed boat, the , and the in reference to , the location of the 2014 World Championships. The 2015 print features , , , Psyduck, Pikachu, and a statue of . Rapidash is a reference to , while the Arceus statue references the Equestrian Statue of George Washington that stands in the in , , the location of the 2015 World Championships. The illustration for the 2016 print includes , , , Pikachu, and Psyduck. Also featured are a representation of the , a -inspired sign, and , all iconic references to , , the venue for the 2016 World Championships. The 2017 print features Pikachu, , , and riding a Rotom Pokédex-themed roller coaster complete with Psyduck, , and . The illustration is a likely reference to the in , the location of the 2017 World Championships. The 2018 print features numerous aurally-associated Pokémon in reference to the location of the 2018 World Championships: , known for its affiliation with music. These include , , , and . Also featured are Pikachu, , and Psyduck riding a -themed spring rocker. At Worlds 2013, a nine-card commemorative collection was given to participating players at the start of the tournament. The collection consists of seven prints of Champions Festival in English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese and Italian. Two special cards were also included in the binder: one featuring the 2013 World Championships logo, and one featuring an advertisement for the 2013 World Championship Decks. Binders were not distributed at subsequent tournaments, with the TCG players receiving the seven international prints instead presented in a sealed plastic wrapper. Video Game players were awarded three copies of the unstamped prints for participating. Special stamped versions of the English prints were also awarded to staff who helped oversee the event and to the top-ranking players in each division of the tournament. All Worlds 2013 prints of this card are numbered BW95. The 2014 print is numbered XY27; the 2015 print is numbered XY91; the 2016 print is numbered XY176; the 2017 print is numbered SM78; and the 2018 print is numbered SM148. The only prints to differ are the Japanese prints, which are unnumbered , , and , respectively. Gallery Trivia Two copies of each of the top-ranking versions were awarded to respective players across the three divisions making a total of 192 top thirty-two versions, 96 top sixteen versions, 48 quarter-finalist versions, 24 semi-finalist versions, 12 finalist versions, and 6 champion versions at each tournament. Origin Category:BW Black Star Promotional cards Category:XY Black Star Promotional cards Category:SM Black Star Promotional cards Category:BW-P Promotional cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by Naoki Saito de:Festival der Champions (TCG) es:Festival de Campeones (TCG) fr:Festival des Champions (Promo XY 91) it:Festa dei Campioni (BW Promo 95) ja:チャンピオンズフェスティバル zh:冠军节日（集换式卡片）